


Silence

by RisingSun



Series: Reflections [17]
Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 02:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RisingSun/pseuds/RisingSun
Summary: No words could describe the way looks, gestures and smiles filled their own little special world.





	Silence

The youngest members of Pentagon family weren’t exactly the quietest ones. It wasn’t out of ordinary, it was almost expected of them to be loud and all over the place, still being kids, especially compared to the rest of the group. If anything, one would’ve expected for them to be even louder, but their personalities clashed with that expectation as their giant maknae tended to switch from being a quiet little troublemaking pest to surprisingly mature depending on the occasion and the Japanese boy still hid his insecurities behind a set of dark clothes and shy smiles more often than openly verbally expressing himself. The middle maknae was simply the sunshine, bouncing off the walls whenever they weren’t working, as if compensating for the lack of loud mess the rest of the maknae line offered most of the time.

With time Yuto learned to relax more, falling into the natural role of one of the youngest members as he grew more comfortable with his new friends and colleagues, those dark layers swiftly falling off, replaced with smiles that grew bigger with every passing day and more talking. Wooseok followed in what seemed to be well-known pattern of trailing behind his Japanese roommate and even though it was far from truth it felt like the usual relaxed and open tall boy only waited for Yuto to adapt to his new family in order to slip back into his usual self too. In reality the youngest one didn’t have an explanation for his own behavior. It just happened that way – the time for him to step away and focus on helping the new boy was replaced with something more familiar all of a sudden and the maknae was back without even going anywhere, but the change – no matter how subtle it was – was something they all felt.

Yuto’s carefully chosen words were a part of who he was – he was a polite, well-raised kid who knew how to express himself well with words, effortlessly choosing to spend them carefully and going straight to the point, no matter which language he was using. Expressing himself in Korean took some effort, of course and it was understandable that he appeared shy and quiet until he was able to talk in the foreign language with less difficulties. When he reached that level he eased himself into that smooth well-measured talking that came so naturally to him, followed by body language everyone seemed to accept and get used to easily too, simply because that was who Yuto was and the rest of Pentagon family found it strangely endearing.

Wooseok, on the other hand, despite showing his mature, responsible side while working, allowed himself to be the true maknae when they were by themselves – stirring silly, innocent troubles, teasing his hyungs and giving into being the youngest without being disrespectful. They loved him for a bunch of reasons that could probably be summed up as the duality of playfulness and seriousness, the tall boy perhaps being a source of a great strength and inspiration to all of them because of the fact that he was talented, hardworking and still their baby.

No words were ever needed for the rest of Pentagon family to learn how their youngest worked and what wonderful people they were growing up to be. Even though their hyungs spent time encouraging them and praising them with their words, silent support was there, touching their hearts with small gestures and looks, making them feel loved and appreciated and pushing them forward.

Wooseok and Yuto’s silence when they were alone held a somewhat different weight – or lack of it. It was easy, light, floating in the air around them while they were writing lyrics, reading manga or just being lazy, relaxing in their beds. It was never suffocating, just an integral piece of their every day lives, an evidence of how comfortable they were with each other. Living on their own, yet together – minding their own business, yet being aware of the presence of the other, feeling that cozy feeling of support and belonging right here, right at this moment. The lack of loneliness, because they knew they were never alone and that was all that mattered.

Sometimes, the looks that were worth more than words were shared. Sometimes a simple smile followed by the other. Of course the words weren’t needed when they already developed the ability to communicate through gazes that could easily hold more meaning to both of them. And it was just so simple, along with the way they grew so close to reach that stage that neither of them had a moment to think just how special and amazing it was. It just was and there was no reason to question it – to disturb that precious silence.

As the silence filled the space in between them once again the feeling of mutual understanding was just that much more evident, making them both comfortable as it was natural. It was home, just the two of them, their own world.


End file.
